


What's Missing

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Celestial Realm, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Satan inspects a mysterious gift left on his bed.
Relationships: Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 36





	What's Missing

So much. So much he missed out on. Bits and pieces. Scenes and snapshots of a life both his and not. His brothers. They were some of his most clear memories. Others with similar clarity he cared not to remember, stirring the rage he worked endlessly to control.

He walked into his room, muttering to himself about Asmo having to have been working out with Beel. The show of strength to wrestle Satan into his new party attire no mean feat. Sighing, he made his way over to his bed. He left a book half finished, hoping to get to the end before the celebrating began. However, something caught his eye.

Worn an understatement, paper ancient and seeming fit to crumble. His brow furrowed, confused. It didn’t look like one of his collection. Then he saw it. Enochian. He moved to his desk, retrieving a pair of white cotton gloves before picking up the piece and sitting on his bed. He read it over. A story, one he never saw before. That was saying something.

Satan researched everything he could on the Celestial Realm, literary works from perspectives of each realm. The realm in question having very few outside of rhetoric. It was a part of him, but also not. No experiences he could call his own. But he wanted to know. Wanted to know more about his brothers from back then.

More about when they were unburdened by the fall. More from when she was with them. More about when they were happy.

It spoke of history, weaved with imagination. The way one might describe events in legend. Or, perhaps, to a child. There was no question who could have obtained it. Who left it for him. A carefully worded incantation, reserved only for the most important pieces of his collection. To preserve and to shield. A protection spell.

No words would be spoken to acknowledge the fact, but he was grateful. More so than he cared admit even to himself. Pranks would be scarce for the coming few weeks.


End file.
